Challenged
by weirdogirl
Summary: That guy just lives to piss me off. He's there to steal all my glory. Or did he? Is he just my rival or something else? Chelsea x Mark -One-shot-


**A/N:**

Hey there. Here's another story from moi. I've been trying to make a Chelsea x Mark story for a long time but not much ideas came. So yeah, here's one that popped into my head. It's not very good, I think. I need more practice in writing. For now, just live with my style.

Please R&R! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't, won't, can't and never will own Harvest Moon and all it's adorable characters. *wails*

PS. Stellar is Mark's last name. I just think it's better to shout somebody's last name if your mad at him. XD

PPS. I made an imaginary island right next to Chelsea's ranch for Mark. I just think it's better if their neighbors *shrugs*

**

* * *

**_That guy's been trying to steal my glory for who knows how long. For all I know, it's going to an end. _

I stood there, with folded hands, staring evilly at my blond haired, idiotic, rival.

He was on the other island opposite mine. Working hard. My eyes sharpened when he straightened up and took a glance to where I am. He then waved. I grunted and went back to my work.

_I hate that guy.

* * *

_

I grinned at her retreating figure. She's been jealous of me ever since I started my ranch here. It's not my fault the people think I'm better. But nah, I shouldn't say that. Chelsea's a great rancher. I should tell that to her and stop this nonsense about being rivals. Nodding to myself, I went my way to her island.

_Chelsea, you'll find out the real reason why I do this..

* * *

_

As Chelsea brushed the hair of Taylor, her horse, she heard someone calling from outside.

_That voice sounds familiar. It better be not him._

She patted the horse and went outside.

_Crap. It is him._

"Stellar! What are you doing in my property!" the brunette farmer shouted. He was there, leaning on her shipping bin, grinning.

_That grin really pisses me off._

"Aw, come on, Chelsea. Isn't it rude to shout at your neighbors? And besides, I just came to visit. No harm in that, right?" he chuckled, shrugging, in his oh so relaxed posture.

"You get out! I don't want to see your ugly face!" she screamed, pointing to the exit. He didn't make an attempt to move. His grin still on that face that lives to annoy me.

"Chels. Here I am all relaxed. And you? All mad at me for what? Being a better rancher? Come on, Chelsea. I didn't come to this island to be your rival. I just came here to own a ranch. Done and done. Heck, I didn't know I'd be this good. But traveling aroung the places really gave me a lot of pointers. Like Mineral Town for example, Claire and Jack are really good farmers. And Forget-Me-Not Valley, Jill was an awesome rancher as well. And have you been to Zephyr town? The farm there was awesome, owned by Anita and Oliver! They were really great ranchers." he blabbed on and on.

_He's really starting to piss me off_

"I challenge you to a contest!" she cried out.

His eyebrows scrunched for a moment.

"Chelsea I-"

"Uh-uh! If you decline, that means your a loser!" she intruded as she wagged her finger in front of him. Mark's eyes opened and sharpened. This made Chelsea smirk.

"And what challenge is that, milady?" he asked, forming that grin again.

"How bout we make the people vote whose farm is the best! Let's see who'll win!" she called out. Mark gave out a small chuckle.

"I see. Well, fine. I accept the challenge. So what's gonna happen if you win?" he formally asked, grinning quite broadly. Chelsea thought for a second, rubbing her chin.

"Aha!" she cried "You'll have to give me half of the plants that you sow and half of the animal products that you get!" she proclaimed. Mark lost the grin and popped his eyes.

"WHAT! I CAN'T DO THAT!" he shouted. Chelsea began to laugh.

"A deals a deal!" she folded her hands, widening her grin. Mark stared at her with evil eyes.

"Okay. Fine." he muttered giving up. Chelsea snickered.

"Great! So what's your deal if you win? Well, if you would win." she asked emphasizing the word "would". Mark smirked all of a sudden.

"I'll keep it a secret." he murmured.

"Hey not fair! I told you mine!" she complained. Mark then began to leave.

"Hey! Mark! Tell me!" she shouted, rage filling up. Mark just chuckled and went on.

"You didn't say anything about not telling it. A deals a deal." he called and went out of sight of the brunette's eyes.

_Gah, that Mark really pisses me off.

* * *

_

I stretched and yawned as another morning greeted me. The birds chirped merrily, the morning sun so inviting. The perfect morning to tell people how good my farm is. As soon as I thought this I got ready to do my farm chores. But before I get to step on my doorway, a piece of paper caught my eye. My eyes twitched as I read this. Slowly crumpling it.

_Vote for Mark! Best rancher ever! _

_You'll see why I am, visit my ranch! ;)_

_Oh and the ranch next to mine is my rivals._

_You can vote for her too if you want._

_But of course, I suggest you vote mine._

_My rival's gonna do bad stuff to me if I lose._

_So please vote for me. :)_

WHAT A LAME FLIER! This is more of a letter than a flier to me! Grr, that Mark! I'll show him! My ranch is way better than that old run down of his! I crumpled the paper and threw it on my trash can. I then began to do my farm work much more enthusiastic as ever. After all that, I went to my typewriter and began typing my flier.

_This better work. I'll show that Mark what I can do.

* * *

_

I laughed when I saw her crumple the paper. Ah, Chelsea. You always make me laugh. Though, I will try my best on your challenge. For my reward is what I've always wanted. I grinned and continued my work.

* * *

After I finished the fliers, I went into town and started posting it anywhere good. Not to my surprise, Mark's fliers where everywhere. There's not much space for mine. This annoys me even more.

"Gah! Where am I suppose to put these!" I shouted to myself. People started to stare at me then. I just smiled awkwardly and turned around.

_Great job, Chelsea. Now they won't vote for you!_

Seconds after this, I heard _his _chuckle. My eyes sharpened and turned back around. There he was leaning on the well. His signature grin stuck on his face. I just glared at him.

"Sorry for taking all the space, Chels. But the early bird gets the worm." he verified, giving in a small shrug.

"Hey! That's my line!" Denny suddenly interrupted. Nobody paid attention to him though.

"Whatever, Mark! I'll still beat you!" I yelled and stalked away. I fumed smashing my fliers on the walls just beside Mark's.

_How many times do I have to say this guy pisses me off?

* * *

_

I chuckled when she was out of sight. Doesn't she get tired of fuming over me and all?

"Mark! You know, Chelsea's getting all pissed by you. Even if you win, I dunno if she'll accept you." Denny claimed scratching his head. I chuckled again.

"She won't have a choice." I murmured. Denny just nodded confused. I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

* * *

**A few days later. Chelsea and Mark kept on with their rivalry...**

"Everyone! I have an announcement! Come by Meadow Island immediately! This is urgent!" I announced through the huge mega-phone on my hand. I was on top of Pierre's house so that everyone could hear.

"H-hey! Chelsea! What are you doing!" Pierre called from bellow. Worried about his oh so beautiful roof. I ignored the tiny gourmet and scanned Veridian Island. People were starting to gather. Good. They all looked confused but heck, Mark'll explain to 'em. My brows scrunched when I mentioned his name. Hmph. Whatever. I jumped down of Pierre's roof and motioned for everyone to follow.

Now that everybody's gathered, it's finally time to count the votes. I better win. I better win. I better win.

I asked Gannon to build up a small stage for the two of us to stand on so that the villagers can have a good view of us. Mark stood on the other side of the field. Grinning and waving at the crowd. I snorted and folded my hands as I climbed the stage.

"Okay people! Now's the time to vote for the best rancher! Who do you think is best? Mark or Chelsea?" Lanna announced acting all cute. I sighed heavily at her. She acted like a real host. Well I guess it's in her blood.

"Alright! For those who like Chelsea, stand on the left side of the island! And for those who like Mark, to the right!" she continued to say. I bit my lip as people scattered.

My mouth dropped.

THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!

Everyone was one Mark's side. Even Sabrina! Come on!

"This is an outrage!" I yelled. Mark folded his hands and chuckled.

"Looks like I win, Chels." he proclaimed a huge smile in his face.

"That's not fair! I'm sure you cheated!" I exclaimed stomping my foot. Mark chuckled even more.

"He didn't cheat!" Lanna confirmed, smirking. Denny was beside her now, he winked at me when I saw him. My brows crumpled in confusion. I looked at the crowd. They were smiling in an odd way at me.

"What's goin' on!" I asked the blond farmer. He smirked.

"Oh, I actually told them that if I win...you'll have to be my girl for now on." he murmured. "Then they all said they'll vote for me." he shrugged. I stood there frozen. "Guess they want you to be my girl to huh?" he shrugged again. I heard Lanna and Denny chuckle behind me.

"Chelsea! Mark's been in love with you ever since he met you! He only kept bugging you because of that! Didn't you know?" she explained merilly.

I just kept silent.

Mark smiled kindly to me now and went his way to me. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, frozen in place. Completely shocked.

"Chelsea...I really didn't mean to make you mad all those times..I guess I just wanted attention..so if you don't like my decision, okay. It's just my way of..confessing, I guess. I know it's kinda weird-" he explained softly. But, I interrupted him with an unexpected hug.

"No wonder, I felt..weird whenever I think of you.." I murmured, smiling happily. Mark laughed.

"So, you'll be my girl?" he asked smirking widely and raising one eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at him with a huge grin.

"Fine..but this isn't over with the rivalry thing!" I agreed folding my hands. Mark just chuckled.

"If that's what you want, Chelsea." he agreed, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I protested. Then we just laughed with each other. I looked around all of a sudden.

"Where'd everybody go?" I asked, answered by a cricket chirp. Mark laughed.

"They all left, I heard Denny saying 'Give them some private time'."

"Private time?" I asked confused. Mark chuckled again.

"He meant to leave us alone together." he murmured brushing a strand of hair on my face. Our faces were really close with each other now. I gulped, cheeks burning. Mark smiled gently.

"May I?" he murmured again. I smiled, understanding, and nodded my head.

Then our lips met. And we continued on like this for as long as I know.

_This guy really knows how to piss me off. He really does. But yeah, he did get my attention._

_A long long time ago.

* * *

_

Hope you didn't get confused by the POV changing and stuff :3

Also hoping for reviews! C:

I do hope you liked it folks! My writing was lame, sorry.

Still hope ya'll liked it! :D

Hey, maybe I'll write a sequel! Well, maybe XD

Thanks for reading people! :)

Don't forget to review! ;)


End file.
